


圣诞快乐

by AlvinaM



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 3p, HK800和康纳恋爱前提, M/M, 作者丧心病狂撤退还来得及, 儿童车警告
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlvinaM/pseuds/AlvinaM
Summary: 琳诺太太漫画的配文，感谢授权！警告：HK900&HK800/Connor，三人行，有车，注意安全带。





	圣诞快乐

**Author's Note:**

> HK800和人类康恋爱前提的3P，现在跑还来得及

一眨眼，又快到圣诞节了，这是仿生人革命胜利后离得最近，也意义相当重大的一个节日。天堂的上帝和天使们隔着云端向下俯瞰，凝望着地上人类的圣子和机械作的圣子共同举杯，以主的血和肉欢庆这历史性的时刻。  
但在这阖家欢乐的日子，康纳却双双推掉了警局和耶利哥的圣诞晚会的邀请，回家一头扎进床里睡了个昏天暗地。他刚结束掉手头一个到处放“烟花”的爆炸犯的案子，累得瘫成了一团。去他的圣诞舞会，康纳要在平安夜好好睡一觉，谁都别想把他从床上拔起来去跳什么舞，此刻他只想在床上生根发芽。  
而且，恋人汉克，也就是HK800，他的缺席也让康纳心情低落，打不起精神为悄然来临的佳节做什么准备。那个混蛋仿生人一周前就开始莫名其妙地对他爱理不理，最近几天干脆玩起消失了，即使康纳谈恋爱的经验实在寥寥，也能嗅出大事不妙的味道。而且更加奇怪的是，HK900和汉克一起不见了，就好像是约好了要去做什么事情，专门把康纳排除在外一样。  
要不是知道汉克和HK900之间结怨已久的话，康纳真是要怀疑自己被甩了呢。  
他摇摇头，把自己沉进柔软的被子里，放任自己坠入深沉无梦的甜美睡乡中。汉克和HK900什么的……明天再说吧。  
这一觉睡了很久，等到康纳被什么悉悉索索的声音吵醒时，已经是傍晚了。他意识昏沉地晃了晃身子，眼皮上像是压了千斤铁一样睁也睁不开，不耐烦地半翻了个身。冬日的斜阳透过窗帘在他的床上撒上余晖，康纳被这温暖裹着，几乎再次睡过去，但是声音又响了起来。  
康纳迷迷糊糊地听着，逐渐清晰的人声传入他的耳朵，声音不大，还有些莫名的熟悉：  
“……，所以……想怎样……”  
是男人的声音！康纳警惕起来，但是他并不敢动，因为那声音竟然近在迟尺，就在自己的房间内。他心砰砰狂跳起来，但是依旧伪装自己没有被吵醒的假象，保持均匀的呼吸，但是手却慢慢地探入了枕头下，那里一向都压着他的配枪，现在它是康纳唯一能用来反击的武器。  
“在那部……直接……”  
等等，还有另一个男人！直接，直接什么？杀了他？康纳原本还想再听几句，这时却不敢耽搁下去，不能让闯进房间的歹徒抢占先机！他此刻并不知道对方是什么来头，但是当警察哪有不得罪人的时候，尤其像他这样一心只为了完成任务的孤家寡人，更容易被犯人当成报复的对象。这种情况在汉克和他搭档之后多少缓解了一些，但是……汉克现在也不在这里了。  
忽略那一刻的失落，康纳强迫自己刚苏醒的身体绷紧，精神集中，在那两个男人还继续交谈的时候猛地从床上弹了起来，偏向窗子，精准地将手枪对准了其中一个，大声斥道：“是谁在哪里！”  
那两个男人似乎被他的动作吓了一跳，都转过头来看他。一个正随意地坐在他脚边，一身黑白制服，另一个人一脸不爽的抱着胳膊，站在另一边的床脚，灰色的制服下伏着熟悉的轮廓。两个人有着同样的面容，胸前闪烁着同样荧蓝的标志，只有颜色略有差别，但即使脱下那身颜色不同的制服，康纳也一眼能看出他们内在全然不同的灵魂。  
汉克和HK900？！  
“哎呀，副队长你醒了啊。”HK900用一种精准的调笑语气道，而汉克不爽地瞪了康纳一眼，丝毫看不出他和康纳分别一周后有半分思念的痕迹——如果忽略他突然抓紧袖子的手的话。  
“what the...！你们为什么会在这……”康纳惊讶地喃喃，甚至来不及为汉克终于又愿意出现在自己面前而惊喜。他困惑地目光投向自己的恋人，但是汉克一言不发，脸色臭的要死，简直回到了当初康纳在酒吧找到他时的那副死不配合誓不合作的样子。  
HK900丝毫不被汉克周身的低气压影响，依旧谈笑自若：“今天不是平安夜吗？为了犒劳副队长平常的辛劳，以及感谢之前仿生人革命为我们做的一切，我们准备了礼物要给副队长，希望你能收下。”  
这是康纳丝毫没有意料到的一个答案，他怔住了，迟钝地，他感觉一股暖流在自己心头涌动起来。孤身长大的他其实很少收到礼物，在学校里他鲜少交友，成为警察后略有改善，但是能够说上话的有交情的同事也不算多。他从没有期待过汉克或者HK900会送给他什么东西，在他眼中，两个仿生人虽然有着一副饱经风霜的模样，但其实内心还和人类的婴孩一般，他们的处理器中拥有着无限的知识，却对人类情感一无所知，这让他们只能笨拙地摸索着道路前进，跌跌撞撞。  
能和汉克达成朋友之上的恋人关系已经出乎康纳的意料，没想到一向没什么情绪的HK900也知道为自己熟识的人准备礼物了。小警探心里泛起了莫名的温馨感，感动使他的言语开始断断续续起来：“你们……你们能变得这么有人性，我也很高兴的……”  
HK900眼睛眯了起来，唇角勾起，像是被康纳的反应取悦了，而汉克依旧一副冷淡的样子，不过康纳小心觑见那一直紧抱着的手松了几分。HK900继续道：“啊不过，因为我们不知道您需要什么，就调查了你近期的电脑浏览记录。”他笑得一脸慈祥，像是一个宠爱孩童的长辈，嘴里吐出来的话却让人惊悚之极：“结果发现您近期浏览最高的关键字是3P，共搜寻67次，观看相关的影片数量是51部。”  
？！  
等理解了HK900的话，康纳当即就风中凌乱了。  
你们偷看我电脑上的浏览记录，仿生人到底有没有一点隐私的观念啊？不是，我的电脑不是设置密码了吗，又被汉克骇进去玩了？你们这根本就是在侵犯公民隐私，警察知法犯法可还了得？不是，这也不是重点！重点是，这和圣诞礼物有什么关系！你们HK系列到底都在想些什么啊啊啊！！！  
当汉克终于开口接着HK900的话说下去的时候，康纳蓦然感觉到了一丝久违的、令人毛骨悚然的危机感顺着自己的脊背爬了上来。  
HK800定定地凝视着康纳，脸上没什么表情，陈述道：“这个记录从11月8日碰到HK900开始持续增加，看来你并不满意单一伴侣的样子啊。”  
“？！”康纳一头冷汗，刚才卧室里初醒时的温馨氛围一去不返，即使是与汉克隔着一段距离，康纳也能感受到自己恋人那极度不爽的情绪，怕不是再不给个理由今天要被肏死在这里。他举起两只手，慌忙地想要解释：“不是！！！！！！这是误会汉克你听我解释——”  
人类的性癖或者想象可是和现实截然不同啊你们这群塑料笨蛋！  
“哈哈哈，我很荣幸能当副队长的性幻想对象喔。”HK900打断了他的话，声音听起来非常愉快，他这副被取悦的样子很是少见，放在往日康纳可能会很新奇地盯着看一会，可现在他只想把这个直脑筋的仿生人扫地出门。果然，汉克脑门上立刻暴起了愤怒的青筋，眼神也变得更加不善，能看出他恐怕并不是主动提议送这份礼物的人。  
虽然HK900还没有言明到底要送什么礼物，但是康纳心里已经升起了不祥的预感，这两个仿生人不会以为人看3P视频就等于想被像视频里面那样对待吧——  
等，等一下！事情不是你们想的那样……  
他还没有组织好自己解释的措辞，仿生人们却没有再给他任何开口的机会。  
“那么，圣诞快乐副队长。”汉克冷着脸扯开了领带，HK900跟随着他的动作也脱下了外套。  
“来拆礼物吧。”

被手铐拷在床头，康纳意志昏沉地呻吟着，任由两个仿生人将自己包围在中间肆意求欢，不知道自己为何会沦落到如此境地。他就像之前偷偷浏览过的那些色情影片中的主角一样，被两个强势的男人裹挟着，肉体和肉体厮磨着，每一次接触都在提醒着自己在做什么让人羞耻的事情。  
这是背德，可又因为汉克的允许而在荒诞外裹上了一次诡异的甜美。  
他不是不想逃跑，但是早在他能摸到卧室的窗子时HK800就一把抓住了他的脚踝，把他拖了回来，然后HK900熟门熟路地从他的衣兜里掏出了一副经过改装的手铐，将他拷在了床上。  
像是刻意要火上浇油，HK900调笑道：“副队长你挣扎得可真来劲，跟你前几天看的那片子反应一样呢！”汉克一言不发，可是动作更加用力，狠狠将他的身子摔进了床里。随即两片阴影覆了上来。  
“别——”他想要哀求，但是话很快卡在了嗓子眼里，然后止于一声变了调的呜咽。汉克将他的腿分开，吻上了康纳的脚踝内侧，他犹带着火气，又因为HK900在一旁的事实更加怒意勃发，所以亲吻很快变成了噬咬，在康纳的尖叫和哀求中沿着修长的腿内侧一路上咬至大腿内侧。吻过的皮肤立刻泛起了艳红，几乎能看见那白皙下涌动的血液，丽得惊人。  
“嗯……”康纳敏感地蜷缩了起来，腰部向后拱起，试图将腿拯救出来。HK900在观摩了半天汉克的动作后决定单刀直入，直接握住了康纳的性器套弄起来。他预先加载了一个性爱模块，手法才会如此娴熟，只是几下抚弄就让康纳颤抖着勃起。HK900的另一只手绕过了康纳的肩膀搂住他，然后开始珍而重之地摩挲着他的背脊，然后一路流连着开始揉捏他后背紧实的肌肉。  
汉克不满地瞪了抢占领地的HK900一眼，将康纳翻过身来，让他正对着自己，掠夺了恋人左右的呼吸。康纳原本正慌乱地挣扎，在这个熟悉的吻里他马上瘫软了下来，顺从地在汉克的双臂中发着颤，他将空闲的那只手搭在汉克的肩膀上，热情地将身体向爱人开放。  
接到汉克得意的眼神，HK900也不生气，转移战地来到了康纳腰处。常年的锻炼让小条子有了一身紧实的肌肉和堪称漂亮的轮廓，HK900回想了一下康纳平日束紧衬衫时流畅动人的腰线，动了动喉结。他出厂时间太短，还不通晓人类的七情六欲，为副队长送上这份礼物也只是基于现实得出的最有效的计划，可是此刻，他实打实地感受到自己的程序中涌出了崭新的指令，裹挟着奇怪的数据，但是每一道代码都是催促着他赶紧贴上去，赶紧接近、贴附这人间的流奶与蜜之地。  
康纳原本已经陷入在了汉克毫无保留的吻和索求中，但当HK900贴上他后背的那一刻，他再次意识到了自己处在如何肉欲横流而令人血脉贲张的场景中。“唔——”他从鼻音中哼出一声甜而软的呻吟，然后软倒在HK900落在他后腰的吮吸和热吻中。被恋人之外的人亲热的感觉让他再次极端敏感了起来，本就勃起的前端甚至那一刻因为他脑中闪过的数十个淫秽的想法或者画面刺激得流出了前液。  
“真可爱。”HK900小声赞叹道，解开了手铐。  
这样的变化怎么会不被两个灵敏先进的仿生人察觉？一个为此兴奋着想要探索更多，看到警探不为人知的可爱样子，另一个闻言妒火中烧，想要狠狠肏坏这个淫荡的恋人，让他再也不敢这样对待自己。不得不说，他们在不同的动机中意外地达成了一致的目标。  
汉克堪称粗暴地将康纳身上宽松的睡衣扯了下来，HK900配合地丢在了远处康纳碰不到的地方，然后继续随着汉克的动作爱抚他的副队长。汉克显然不是第一次和康纳做爱，熟门熟路地挑逗着康纳身上的敏感点，只是几次抚弄就让康纳呼吸急促地闭上了眼睛，脸上泛起一层艳丽的薄红，一直延伸到他的脖颈和胸膛上。  
整了下头发，HK800将碍事的头发扎得更紧，露出锋锐的侧脸，冰蓝色的眸子一直含着怒焰紧盯着他的恋人，那个本该只属于他的尤物。  
他手从康纳的脖颈滑下，落在了胸前，揉了揉那逐渐挺立起来的乳头，然后恶狠狠地轻咬上去。效果立竿见影，康纳几乎从床上像渴水的鱼一样弹动起来，然后又被正在专心抚摸他腰部的HK900压下去，搂抱着半跪在床上。  
他浑身像是被从汉克吮吻的地方强烈电击过，紊乱的快感不讲道理地在浑身乱窜，激活康纳每一处细胞，迎接将要到来的性爱。汉克每一次用牙尖噬咬乳晕都会引起康纳的轻声吸气，更别提当那昂贵的舌头磨过顶端时康纳会作何反应了，等汉克终于在他的哀求中放开左边的乳果时，康纳眼中都是水雾，额头上也是挣动带来的汗珠，浑身泛着湿意，看起来像只湿漉漉的小狗。  
这幅样子有些可怜，放在以往，汉克大概会帮他擦擦汗，再在康纳的额头落下一个安抚的吻。可是他今天实在是气昏了头，即便HK800还不太通晓人情，也知道人类世界多数都是单一情侣，怎会想到自己的恋人会渴望着另一个人——另一个仿生人的爱抚？这股怒气他无处发泄，只能全部报复在淫荡的恋人身上。他不再等待康纳回神，直接解开了自己的裤子，放出自己的勃起，扶起康纳的头后直接捏开后者的唇，毫不留情地把阳物塞了进去。  
“唔——唔……”康纳被噎住了，下意识想要吞咽，结果让自己噎得更深，他想要哀求汉克轻点，但是他发不出声音，只能随着汉克开始一次次摆腰而动作。太激烈了，他们以往很少让康纳为汉克口交，他还没有积累够足够的经验让自己充分呼吸，而汉克不加压抑的动作让他的吮吸更加艰巨。  
HK900在一旁欣赏着这副美景，并不为汉克首先插入康纳而嫉妒，他能理解汉克此刻想要抢先的心情，而且，仿生人认为自己也需要通过观摩来获得更多的经验。等他将这一切存入数据库后，HK900低下头，准备将自己所学到的施以实践。  
他揉了揉康纳右胸那颗备受冷落的乳头，然后学着汉克的样子吻了上去。康纳僵了一下，然后立刻向后缩，然后被HK900有力地手掌按住，更紧密地贴向作孽的唇舌。他喉咙中溢出几声啜泣，然后被汉克越发有力的顶弄撞得断断续续，心里开始升起恐惧的感觉。  
仿生人不会疲惫，没有不应期，几乎连勃起和释放都能精准控制，只要两个仿生人愿意，这场性爱能持续到数天之后，直到他们射空自己的精液储备。而人类的肉体却有极限，在这场角斗似的性爱中，最先崩溃的一定是身为战场的康纳自己。  
喉咙逐渐沙哑起来，康纳刚开始的抽泣逐渐化为无声地急促喘息，随着HK900的吮吻不时变得尖细。他脑子已经乱成一团，触目之处皆是肉欲。可是这样还不够，他感觉到HK900 将他的姿势调整了一下，然后他另一只紧拽着床单的手被这个军用仿生人堪称温柔地掰了下来，然后抬向空中，拢在了一根粗热的硬物上。  
！？他挣了一下，然后被HK900捏住了手腕，带着上下撸动起来，这分明是强迫，可是他无法控制自己羞耻中逐渐泛起了快感，呜咽着绷紧了身躯。就像那些视频中的零号，分明被粗暴地对待着，却又无法自已的兴奋，期待着更加暴烈地肏弄。  
“他好像射了。”HK900平稳无波的声音响起。  
“……真淫荡啊，康纳警官。”汉克气呼呼地“哼”了一声，恶意地抽出阳物，用沾满口水的性器轻轻拍了拍康纳的侧脸，激起一连串羞耻的尖叫。  
康纳想要把自己蜷缩起来，但是仿生人们的动作更快。莫名地默契，汉克向后撤了两步，抬起康纳的双腿勾在了自己的脖子上，而HK900则接管了康纳的上半身，继续让康纳的手撸动着自己的阳物，狎昵地在康纳的胸前蹭动。  
“什么——”康纳还没反应过来，下身就被突兀地塞进了一根手指，沾着他自己的精液当润滑在柔嫩的内部涂抹着。他呜咽了一声想要夹紧双腿，却被汉克示警意味颇浓地在屁股上拍了一次，刺痛伴随着一丝迅猛的快感一同蛮不讲理地蹿上了脊梁骨，康纳哆嗦了一下，不敢做声了，只是小声委屈地随着汉克扩张的动作淫叫。  
已经一周多没做过了，小穴又恢复了之前惊人的紧致，汉克回想起直接直接肏入的快感，不由咽了咽口水，稳定自己的软体继续仔细的扩张。仿生人不该有欲望，可是异常仿生人有，在革命前，汉克只是一心想要逃离被报废替换的命运，可是在遇到康纳后，他的欲望逐渐变了性质，化作一张网紧密地缠绕在了这个表面热情，心却寒凉的人类身上，逐渐刻进了双方的骨子里。  
他只有抱着康纳，将自己埋在康纳身体里，才敢相信一切都结束了，没有人再能蛮不讲理地结束他的未来。  
伸进第二根手指，汉克开始寻找着那个能启动人类快乐回应的敏感之处，同时让自己的手指亲密地摩擦着柔嫩的内壁。康纳含糊地呻吟着，用空闲的手遮住了自己的眼睛，另一只握着HK900阳物的手因为动作太久已经几乎酸得动不了。仿生人要达到一定快感积累才会射的设定太犯规了，只要HK900想，他可以将那个界限设置到无限高，康纳的撸动根本不会让他释放分毫。  
像是感受到康纳手上逐渐变得无力，HK900“贴心”地放开了他的手，转而做了他早就想做的事，将自己硬挺的欲望 插进了康纳的嘴中。  
“啊、嗯、嗯……”康纳的呻吟再次化为含糊的呜咽，委屈得像只小猫崽一样，愈发惹人怜爱。  
听着那声音，汉克喉结动了动，眼神沉了下来，怒火逐渐染上了色欲，他将自己的手指探得更深，成功地从HK900那里抢出一声哭叫，然后满意地狠狠摁在了被他探寻到的极乐处。  
“啊！呜啊啊啊、唔——唔唔……”双腿无助地在空中弹起，然后又被汉克摁住，只能安静得勾住汉克小幅度地抽动着。康纳眼神在那瞬间就散开了，只有一颗又一颗的泪珠顺着他的脸颊滑落下去，跌落在泛着湿意的皱褶床单上，染出情色的透。HK900的抽插还没有停止，虽然幅度比汉克小，但是也足以呛住康纳的声音，让他只能断断续续地哀求：“不……不要了……”  
“你好像还没有摸清楚情况，副队长，礼物收到了就不能退回。”HK900吻在他的额头上，而汉克的回应是第三根手指的加入，它们一起在康纳身下的小穴里辗弄，激起一连串的快感和轻微的疼痛劈了啪啦地撞进大脑，刺激着康纳的前端再次慢慢挺立了起来。他羞耻地想要用自己的手去遮，却在半空中被HK900擒住，贴在了仿生人的性器上，辅助着嘴巴伺候着那根伟物。  
这举动不知怎么地让汉克原本略微平息的妒火再次燃烧了起来，他眯起了眼睛，不再试图加入第四根手指，而是将康纳的腰提起来按在了自己的胯上，他扶着性器在康纳大腿内侧蹭动了几下，直到后者被热烫的性器烫得直往后缩，他才结束了这甜蜜的折磨，顶开那被玩弄的一张一合的小口，一口气顶到了底。  
“——！！！”  
康纳再也受不住，吐出HK900的性器，头偏向一边无声地张大了嘴，泪水一连串的从眼角滚了下来。并不是很疼，可是太快、太深了，素日要慢慢试探半天的阳物这次恶狠狠地一插到底，一路擦出的快感火花和舒缓的痒意让康纳根本叫不出声，他不知道如何才能舒缓让人发疯的感觉，只能无声地大口喘息着，试图让空气拯救自己被搞得乱成一团的大脑。他以为这就是极限了，然后下一秒，汉克动了。  
身强力健的仿生人提着康纳的腰拔出了性器，然后又狠狠撞了进去，又深又狠，毫不给康纳片刻喘息的机会，而且每一次深入都要比之前更加猛烈。  
“啊、啊啊——”康纳立刻弓起了腰，整副身体快乐得痉挛，自发自觉地回忆起以前的做爱时的极致，慌乱而急切着违背主人的意志应和了上去，索要着更多、更好的东西。  
汉克对这索求再熟悉不过，他清楚康纳的身体就如同整理他的程序，熟门熟路伸手将康纳的腰摁了下去，死死贴在床单上，让他能操得更深。小警探爽得脚趾都蜷缩了起来，白皙的脚背蜷起，像柔和的月牙。HK900凝视着眼前那两只被压回的脚，轻轻握住了其中一只，在敏感的脚踝处吻了上去。  
康纳猛地折起小腿，哀求着两个仿生人能更加温柔地对待他：“不行，我受不了……”他被压在腹前的性器也应和着他的话抖了抖，吐出一两股清液。  
但是没有人会听他说的，现在的他就是HK系列仿生人们渴求已久的珍馐美味，不到吃尽最后一分一毫，谁都不会舍得放手。  
淫靡的水声在整个房间里回荡，在窗外降下的夜色中显得更加肆无忌惮，放荡不堪，中间偶尔还夹杂着几声带着哭腔的呻吟，软软糯糯，愈发为这室内流动的赤烫欲望加热加速。  
“副队长，你这里咬得这么紧，平时没少让男人用过吧？”银白头发的仿生人狎昵地亵玩着粉色的肉体，挑逗地发问。被大力操弄的人含着HK900的性器无法说话，只能无力地瞪他一眼，然后被下一次前后一起用力的操弄撞得一抖，浑身都快塌陷在柔软的被子，压抑着声音闷哼。这些仿生人的恶趣味他真是受够了，什么片子的台词都要改了拿来逗他，偏偏他还被这些话激得不行，愈发助长了他们的气焰。  
他紧紧抓着床单，感觉到口中的性器愈发胀大，几乎堵得他出不了声音。敏感的口腔上部被HK900反复恶意地去摩擦顶弄，每次顶入时他都下意识地想要呕吐，可是等HK900拔出去又觉得空虚，这到底是怎样的一种矛盾的心态？康纳已经无力吐槽，只能尽可能主动地扶住HK900的性器，让对方冲撞的力道能放轻一些，可这又不知怎么地得罪了身后的汉克，后者一声不吭却几乎把他肏的断气。  
“呜……”等到HK900感觉面前的人类呼吸微弱下去的时候，他体贴地选择了射精，当然没有射在嘴里，而是很小心很标准的留在了康纳的脖颈上，让那一滩模拟人类精液的乳白色液体顺着康纳的右颈缓慢地滑落下来，顺着他的锁骨下落，在胸膛上留下了黏腻暧昧地痕迹。  
抽了一下鼻子，康纳不适地躲了躲，想要擦擦自己脖子上的流淌的液体，却被汉克一把擒住了双臂压在枕头上进行最后的冲刺，肉体拍打的声音清晰地在房间内回响着，仅听声音就知道战况有多么激烈。小警探感觉到汉克炽热的胸膛终于宽宏大量地贴在了自己的背上，温柔地亲吻着康纳的后颈，就像以往那些拥抱意味更多一些的性爱，汉克尤其喜欢抱着康纳进入，这似乎让仿生人特别安心。  
可是此刻的拥抱却让康纳几乎窒息，汉克每一次都狠狠地压着他的敏感点进出，康纳没几下就呜咽着眼睛发直要交代，可是他的性器被汉克紧紧握住了，非要等到两个人一起射。“不……呜呜……”他哭得几乎失了声，感觉眼睛都因过多泪液的流出而酸涩起来，腰也很酸，但是这些不适都抵不过汉克凶悍的冲撞，霸道地裹挟着疲惫不堪的康纳冲向顶点。  
等到高潮来临时，康纳反倒没了声，只是用力地皱着眉，死死地抓紧汉克横在他身前的手臂，张开了嘴巴。他的唇色嫣红，眼角也红红的，引得坐在一旁的HK900侧过身来勾起他的肩膀吻他，舔舐进小条子甜蜜的口腔，剥夺他的呼吸，而汉克犹在后面边射精边顶弄，一起延长了康纳今天第二次高潮。  
一切都像在云雾中一样，康纳只觉得自己飘了起来，有一瞬间甚至不知道自己是谁，在哪里，直到两个仿生人把他放在被褥中再次一左一右拥抱着他抚慰时，康纳才倏然警觉起来——这两个混蛋居然还是硬着的！  
他猛然弹起想逃离这不知餍足的仿生人，却刚好被两边夹紧着抱住，四只手上下抚摸过他才高潮过的敏感身体，不知满足地继续煽风点火，让康纳失了力气，只能在他们炽热的掌心下颤抖，带着鼻音小声抖抖索索着说“不要”。  
但是没有人听他的，仿生人们似乎铁了心要完成这次交缠的最后步骤，他们想要一起占有他。康纳不是很想和他们理论人体极限的问题，想必这两个仿生人早是有备而来，经验比自己丰富多了，不会给康纳任何反抗的机会。可话虽如此，等到HK900真正撑开高潮后异常松软的小穴一举顶入的时候，康纳还是害怕地惊叫出了声。  
那完全是陌生的器物，就算HK900和HK800长得多么相似，康纳都无法欺骗自己这是什么荒诞春梦，他真真切切和恋人之外的人发生了关系，在汉克的默许下。  
他拼着力气挣扎着，摇着头，向自己恋人伸出手，请求着帮助，但是汉克只是温柔地捧着他的头，和他接吻。那双蓝色的眼睛比HK900更深一些，像无边无际的海，让康纳无声地在其中沉溺。他懂得汉克的意思，他，不，他们认为这是康纳所想要的，就会给，这无关汉克或者HK900的意愿，却和康纳的想法紧密相连。  
这不是什么赌气，而是约定，异常仿生人虽然达到了精神上的自由，但是情感却总要有个依靠，新生的HK900为自己选择了归处，而汉克虽然不忿，可最终出于同样对康纳的爱，决定接受了他。  
HK900动作起来，他的双手紧紧握着康纳的腰，小心而大胆地向前开拓着人类的肉体，那独属于人类的热度和包裹让他浑身的蓝血都沸腾起来。新的指令代替了旧的程序运转起来，他放弃了自己预先加载好的性爱模块，而选择亲自去体验，去感受，然后将一切数据都仔细地保存，存储，命名。  
三个人再次在床上热烈地交缠起来，汉克几乎吻遍了恋人的每一寸上身，尤其是双乳和耳朵，他喜欢含着康纳极度敏感的耳垂啃噬，康纳几乎能靠着那贴在耳上的吐息交代出来，不会就被他欺负得满脸飞上艳粉，看起来又丽又可怜。而HK900模仿着汉克先前的动作加快了速度，弄得他的副队长小声的呜咽，内壁愈发敏感地绞紧，几乎是淫荡地吮吸那甬道里的巨物。  
所有的一切都是温柔的，包容的，康纳逐渐在两个仿生人的拥抱中放松了身体，因此当第一根手指顺着HK900的性器滑入他的身体中时，他并没有意识到发生了什么，只是眼神恍惚地闷哼了一声，敏感地蜷起。  
汉克一边观察着他的神情一边恶意地用自己的食指跟随着HK900的力道摩挲着肠壁，弄得康纳惊喘连连，眼见着身前的性器又歪歪扭扭地站立起来。等到加入第二根手指的时候有些艰难，痛意也第一次在快感中鲜明起来，康纳逐渐意识到了将会发生什么，开始猛烈地推拒着，带着哭腔不断拒绝、哀求，可那软而沙哑的嗓音让人一听就知道他正在经受什么样的对待，反倒勾得人愈发情欲深重。  
“别——呜……”康纳再次被汉克吻住，对方强势地卷着他的舌头索吻，让他根本无法抵抗，等到第三根手指探进去的时候，康纳呼吸都停下了，眼睛中也失去了神采，整个人只剩下了轻微的颤抖证明着他还在努力消化着一切，但是恐怕也只能止步于此了。  
用三根手指继续轻而缓的磨着内壁，汉克的呼吸逐渐焦浊，看向HK900亦是同样不满足的神色，但是今天不能再继续。康纳已经到达了他的极点，再强迫着进入只会弄伤他，而且也违背了他们送礼物的初衷。可是他们同样不想放弃这次难得的机会，汉克和HK900交换了一个眼神，决定采取另一种折中的方式，不过康纳大概不会喜欢的。  
屋子中再次响起交媾时特有的水声和男人的低喘、闷哼声，但是这次又略有不同。康纳紧闭着眼流着泪拱起腰，被两个HK系列仿生人夹在中间疼爱，两根性器轮流顶入那已经红肿的小穴，带出黏腻的水声和警探的小声惊叫，热度一路持续攀升着冲向顶点。一切都太过了，不可拒绝也不可接受，他从未触碰过这样的快乐，就像能把人的灵魂都揉碎了掰散了，最后再被滔天的浪埋没一样，只要尝过一次就再也不会忘却的绝顶。  
到最后，康纳坐在他们中间，被擒着双手在两根性器上轮流坐下，被操得乱七八糟浪吟连连，无力地瘫软在两人怀抱中，浑身都是汉克和HK900留下的吻痕，都是他们宠爱过的痕迹。到处都是湿的，热的，快乐的，双倍的。夹在这人类科技最高端的结晶中，人类被势不可挡地送上了顶峰，再无自我，一切化为雪白，飘荡地向着天空坠落。  
在结束的时候，康纳感受到两股液体先后冲进他的身体，烫得他浑身都轻轻地打颤，两个相似却又截然不同的声音一同对他说：“圣诞快乐，副队长。”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢琳诺太太的漫画以及她的授权~感谢逆向回溯的帮助和点梗2333333


End file.
